


Slow Burn

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, UST, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're playing with fire.  But neither one of them has ever been afraid of burning.  Especially not for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this manip](http://liveandletluv.tumblr.com/post/55271074062).

They're playing with fire, being so close and only half dressed. But neither one of them has ever been afraid of burning. Especially not for each other.

Sam tries to resist. But he just needs to touch Dean. Needs to feel Dean's skin with no barriers of any kind.

He moves quietly, attuned to his brother and watchful for any changes in his posture. Any indication that he knows what's coming. Because if he does, he'll push Sam away. Ever the protective big brother, because he feels responsible not only for Sam's life, but for his very soul. And he refuses to do anything that might taint Sam. As if Sam isn't already charred from the inside out.

Dean knows what's coming, can feel Sammy's eyes burning into his back. So he fiddles with the shirt in his hands, takes his time so that Sam can get to him before he puts it on. He's careful not to let Sam know that he knows. Because if he does, he'll have to protest, fight against it. And sometimes… sometimes Dean just wants to give in.

Sam's arms fit perfectly around Dean's sides, hands sliding down his stomach, fingertips toying at slipping inside the waistband of his jeans, but never actually making it. And Dean tenses, ready to pull away. But they both need this, so he lets his mouth rest just above Dean's neck, breath washing hotly over his bare skin.

Dean shivers and then relaxes a bit into Sam's arms. Sam's heart beats against his back and his chest rises and falls in ragged pants. Dean matches him breath for breath, syncing their bodies on instinct. Sam's skin is damp against Dean's, naturally too warm. And Dean lets himself have this, just the beat of Sam's heart and feel of Sam's body. Wantwantneedwant thrums through him, almost tangible where his desire meets Sam's in the charged air swirling around them.

Sam presses closer, letting Dean feel the undeniable proof of his need against the swell of his ass. And he aches for it, knows Dean does as well. It makes it so much more difficult to behave himself. But he grits his teeth against urges that will only land him on his ass watching his brother close the door behind him.

Dean drops his head, tilted just enough so that Sam's breath fans as far over his neck as possible. And for a moment he pretends. He doesn't pretend Sam isn't his brother though. Never that. Because that is something he doesn't even want to imagine. He just pretends that this is okay. He pretends they don't have to stop here. Pretends they can finally have what they've wanted for so long. No one's going to send them straight to hell for touching. Because this isn't wrong. It's love in its purest form and it's okay.

Sam feels Dean go utterly pliant in his arms. Feels the weight against his chest get a little heavier as Dean completely relaxes into him. And it's too much. Too close to what he needs. And his hips hitch, just once, his hard on pressing more firmly into his brother's lower back. And god, it's the most beautiful sound in the world when Dean moans. But then he's pulling away and Sam curses himself for ruining the moment.

Dean keeps his eyes closed, shaking his head just once before he clears his throat loudly, breaking the tension and getting them back on track. Because they can't. No matter how much they want, they can't have. Dean would gladly damn himself to hell for this – even knowing what's in store for him there – but he will not be Sam's damnation. He won't take his baby brother down with him.

Sam's momentary reprieve is broken, and they're just brothers again. He pushes down all of his sinful thoughts and locks them away. Hides behind the mask Dean needs him to wear. And he'll keep it firmly in place. At least until the next time his desires overcome him and he needs a little something to get him through the days and nights at Dean's side. Wanting. Needing. Loving so much it hurts.


End file.
